Penelope's past
by MBandgirl1211
Summary: When the BAU gets a case it may just be a little TO personal for Garcia what will happen when her well hidden past comes to light ( Flashes between Garcia's life in 2010 and when she was a hacker first fanfic EVER so be nice and R&R THANKS GUYS :)
1. Chapter 1

1994

"Mrs...Umm... pardon me but I going to have to take your car keys." Said the young bartender to "The cops are being very strict lately after that accident over on Gillmen St. Plus you don't want to get hurt do you?"

" WHa- oh yeah don't worry I won't be leaving anytime soon but here what the hell right." said the intoxicated girl across the counter " Now be a dear and get me another drink."

As the bartender walked away a man sat down next to the young woman and ordered himself a drink.

"Hi my names-." Said the man

"Don't ok just.. don't." replayed the woman before he could finish. "Look you seem nice but go away I'm trying to deal with something right now and a boy is the last thing I need." Said the sad young woman trying to prevent any more tears from falling.

" I am so sorry for the loss of your parents Penelope , but there is no need to be rude. I was trying to introduce myself I'm James..well for now anyway.

Penelope looked at him in shock, for one thing she was using a fake ID and had told no one her name or why she was here although the latter was kinda easy to see. Part of her wanted him to leave but the other part was amazed how did he know so much?

" Wha- H- How did you know my name and who the hell are you!"

" Oh we know everything about you Penny, we know your mom and dad died a week ago again sorry about your parents I truly am. But we also know you just dropped out of Cal-tech and just gave up custody of your four brothers and that they are now wards of the state, and I also know it is not right for you to be drinking right now because you are. " James looked at the bartender who was washing out a glass and staring at them before he lent over and whispered in Penelope's ear "Eighteen"

Penelope started at this strange man in shock and thought about getting up and leaving but she had to know how did he know all of those things. Especially about her brothers she just gave up custody hours ago and the only people there were the old judge and her brothers.

" Now Pen before you get up and leave let me tell you who I represent and please I know this is a shock but just listen

" Fine go on then"

" Right thank you, like I said earlier my names james and I am a part of the hacking group the nettzions and we have been researching you and we want you to be a part of our group and hack with us. I know you have had a lot to drink but listen, you are one of the best computer technicians Cal-tech has seen in a long time. It said so in your file, listen we don't normally do this but we want you to join us and I'am sorry to say this, but what do you have here for you now?"

Penelope thought about it really thought and was sad to admit this strange man was right, even though she had friends none of them wanted to deal with the turned goth girl who gave up on everything she ever wanted. Penelope looked at the man and smiled a small half smile but it was still more than she had smiled in what felt like a year.

" Count me in." Said Penelope not sure if it was her heart or the liquor talking

" Great follow me" Said James, and with that Penelope got up and left the life she had lived for a long time.

2010

It was five in the morning when the case came to Hotch the police called him at his house it was so important. Another teenager had gone missing and what was worse, this one like all the others had been taken right out of her bedroom in the middle of the night with the same symbol spray painted on the wall. It took four teenagers to go missing before the San Francisco Police called in the BAU. Hotch called in his team and said to be at the BAU in a half hour they were needed in San Francisco.

" Please come in and sit down we need to move fast." Said Hotch to his team " In the past month four teenagers have been taken from their bedrooms in the middle of the night, Anna More, Jason Coweell , Miranda Tamroson and Leaha Hernadaz. The victim's varied in race and in gender but all were good kids and where all in some sort of honors program at their school the local PD have no idea what is happening to them no bodies have been found and there was no ransom."

" Does anyone know what the symbols in the bedrooms mean?" Asked Reid

" No and none of the local gangs seem to use it either. Replayed Hotch

As the team discussed the details of the case Garcia was studying the symbol she knew she had seen it somewhere but couldn't remember where but it was driving her insane.

" Garcia you are coming with us on this case, we'll need your help going through the kids computers and I want you on cite."

" Sure did the local PD techie find anything?" She asked

" No but we want you to be sure, wheels up in thirty."

On the jet the team was still discussing the dimensions of the case while Penelope was looking up gang symbols to see if any matched the symbol in the kids bedrooms so far she had nothing. But she was sure she had seen the symbol some were

" Hey baby girl whats the face?" Asked the smooth voice of Derek Morgan

" It's nothing my love it's just I know I've seen this symbol before but I can't place were it's driving me crazy!"

" Hey, hey calm down you'll figure it out , in the mean time didn't you grow up in San Fran maybe you just remember it being painted near your home that's all."

" Your probably right but something feels off to me and I just can't place it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok to let you know this is before JJ leaves and before the Doyle incendint sorry for the discrepancies

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1994

" Ok so now all you have to do is pick a name that you want for your fake ID." Said James hunched over his computer

" Why can't I just use my real name James and not tell anyone Im a hacker?" Said Penelope with uncertainty

" Penelope, you can't be a half hacker you're either in, or you're out, and if you're in you do not want to be using your real name! What if one day you want to quit or you're arrested. " sighed James

" Can't cops tell these ID's are fake? What happens if I get pulled over for speeding or something then what? do I go to jail!"

"OH PUHLEEES the cops won't catch these fakes if it's just for a speeding ticket, but doing something like robbing a bank then yeah you'll probably get caught. I'm not going to lie though they aren't fool-proof. Hey, what can you expect there's no such thing as a real fake ID.

" Oh yeah, of course not that would be silly." said Penelope " Um, I Guess I've always liked the name Annlie, yeah Annlie liveson will that work?"

" perfect." said James

In the back of her mind though Penelope was wondering '' What if there where real fake ID's, what if I could make some."

2010

When the team arrived at the police station there was a young women waiting there to greet them.

" Hello I'm Detective Emerson." Said the woman after the team had disembarked the jet " and you must be the BAU."

" Nice to meet you detective Emerson." said Hotch " Let me introduce the team this is agents Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Morgan , Dr. Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia"

'' Thank you all for coming if you will fallow me I will show you where you can set up."

As the team followed detective Emerson Garcia noticed some people staring at the symbol that was found at the crime scenes with wonder.

" Excuse me detective. But does anyone know what the symbol from the crime scene means?" asked Penelope

" No, and that's what we have worked on, it doesn't match any prison gangs, street gangs or activist group signs. Whoever these people are they have been really quiet until now."

The team all shrugged their shoulders and moved on. All except for Penelope she was positive that she had seen the strange symbol somewhere and that it was important. As the team went to work at what they did best Penelope decided to give the symbol a break and listen as the team went through the details of the crimes.


	3. Chapter 3

1995

As Penelope sat at her computer thinking, she thought about the girl sleeping on the couch and wondered what in the world would her friends say when they got home? But how in the world could she turn this girl away she had been through so much already and her finding the netzons was a small miracle. sighing Penelope got up from her desk and walked over to were the girl was still fast a sleep.

" Hey, hey kid." said Penny to the girl on the couch shaking her shoulder "You need to wake up."

"WH Oh what's up Anna?" said the teenager with a smile.

" Look Kid I know I agreed to let you stay here but you need to tell me who you are and were you live. your parents are probably going CRAZZYY looking for you so spill."

sighing the girl looked Anna in the eye and knew there would be No way to lie to her.

" Fine. Look I don't want to go in to detail but basically I ran away and before you ask it wasn't for some stupid reason like curfew or a boy or anything like that it was for a REAL reason and I don't want to talk about it now. But if I can't stay I understand just don't send me back, oh and by the way im not a kid I'm almost fifteen."

Penelope looked in to the girls eye's and knew whatever her reason for running was it was a good one, but now she had to make James and the others understand that this girl needed what she needed, a new start. Looking at the girl Penny knew that she had been through enough and needed some stability even though being a hacker wasn't what you could call stable over the year James Lizzy Kyla and Lue had become her family and this girl needed that to.

" Of course you can stay kid but there is one rule, if your going to stay your going to fallow our code no exceptions."

The girl smiled a huge smile and Penny knew she had just adopted this girl as her apprentice and sister in crime and she couldn't be more happy.

2010

" Ok let's go through victemology." said Hotch to his team as they sat in the small conference room in the police department.

" All of them were in high school so mabey they represent some one he lost at that age a family member?" Said Emily to the team

" But he crosses gender and race lines, if he was trying to recreate someone wouldn't he want his victims to look like the person he's trying to recreate?" Supplied Morgan

" How do we know we are only dealing with one unsub? Reid added " The symbol on the wall resembles a gangs tag even if it's not a gang it's some sort of organized group.

" So I should look for and organized group in San Fransisco? Penelope added " _That narrows _it down to about 10,000 but I'll keep checking the symbol."

" All the kids were smart." said Rossi " They weren't the type to fall in to gangs, they came from rich upper class families. Who ever took them risked a lot to kidnap them from there bedrooms."

" Your right dave so who ever these people are they aren't afraid to be seen and they wanted these kids for a reason. Garcia go through all the people who had access to the kids files and see if any had a tie to some sort of organized crime.'

" Your wish is my command oh my dear boss man, but it could take awhile all the kids went to public schools a ton of people could have seen their files.

" Alright let me know if you've got anything." Said hotch " It's time to deliver the profile."

As the team left Penny to deliver the profile she began to go through the list of people who had access to the kid's school files, everything was going great untill she noticed something most techies wouldn't, a mistake so small she had almost missed it. Penelope found that all kids that had been kidnapped their files had been hacked into.

" Ha got you!" said Garcia as she tracked the hack to a home address the team had finally gotten some were.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own criminal minds sorry this update took so long enjoy:)**

ooooooooooo

**1995**

As penople sat at her computer, Sara was working on some homework for school but it wouldn't take her to long Sara was a smart had been almost four months ago sence the girl came knocking at the netizens house door and begged them to let stay, she had been a part of their odd hacker family sence.

"Hey Anna what's up?" said Sara to Penlope

"Nothing just thinking about an idea I have." replied Penelope not looking up from the computer."

"well spill what are you thing about?"

" Well what if we could make REAL fake ID's?"

"You've lost me, there's no such thing."

"I know that but what if we could invent some?" She said with a sneaky smile." Now tell me what makes a person a person,ID wise of course

"Well their social security number and I don't know medical records, but Anna there's no way you could fake all that!"

"What if I didn't have to? The IRS is like any other government system all you would have to do is log in create a social security number and get out, and as for hospital records EVERYTHING is on computers now that would be easy just login and create a birth record from like twenty years ago and boom the REAL new you!"

Sara just looked at the girl sitting before her and knew she was a genius.

**2010**

When the team came back from delivering the profile they found Garcia typing like a hundred words per minute while staring angrily at the screen.

" Hey baby girl what are you doin?" Asked Morgan

" Trying-Oh-Figure-Wow-Out-nice trick-were the hack in the kids computer system came from ha yeah right-but this person is scary good!"

"Garcia are you telling me someone hacked the kids computer files before they were taken?" Asked hotch happy to have a clue in this odd case" Can you track it?"

"Trying to Hotch but this SOB is scary good I mean I don't think a kid could do this unless they were Reid."

'' Keep trying, now that we know that the group observed the kids we can use that against them, Garcia is there a way that you could find out about a hack while it was happening?"

" Yeah I could but it won't help me find them."

" Thats fine, if we know who's file he went after we will know who the next victim is."

" Got it boss man after im done with that I'll keep trying to crack this hackers tricks."

The team sat next to Garcia as she typed clicked and cussed at the computer and the hacker who was stumping her it had been two hours when Garcia ran up to Hotch.

" I got it!'' said Garcia " The guy's name is Lance Jameson he lives on Baker St.

"Great job Penelope how did you crack it?" Said hotch waving over the team

" It just take's a bit of genius now go get those kid's I shall await your return.

ooooooooo

Finally after what had seemed like years the elevator doors opened and out came Hotch, Morgan ,JJ ,Emily ,Hotch, Reid and...Sara. Garcia could only stare in shock as the girl she once called her sister was lead in handcuffs to an interrogation room but before Garcia could stop herself she was walking up to Sara, Sara saw what her old friend was doing and quickly shook her head and placed one finger on her wrist where they had been tattooed with the hacker code and Garcia nodded then backed away as her friend was processed.


	5. Chapter 5

1995

As Penelope looked at Sara she could tell the sixteen year old was nervous, just like she was when she became a full member of the netozens. The process was simple you started out as an apprentice and worked your way up Penelope was all ready at co-leader, but becoming a full fledged Netezon hacker to perseverance, and even though the ceremony was only around the other hackers of their family and a single major it was still something to be nervous about.

" Hey Sar Bear are you ok." said Penelope to the shaking girl

" No, Anna what if I mess up." replied the girl.

" Mess up what? All this is, is you agreeing that you will fallow the hacker code to the best of your ability you don't need to get the tatoo if you don't want, I only did because it made me feel like I truly belonged."

" No not that, I mean what if I'm not good enough to be a full fledged Netozen I' m only sixteen what if I get you or the rest of the family in trouble?"

" Sara, you are a great hacker and even though you are only sixteen you are better then half the hackers I know who are twice the age of you and as for getting us in trouble it's no big deal all hackers are prepared and aware of the dangers so chill."

" Ok thanks Anna. I think I'm ready."

" Great let's go girly."

As the two young women walked into the living room the Major hacker was ready the whole thing was pretty chill but there was still some intense elements."

" Do you young Hacker Sara promise to never rat out another hacker?" asked the Major

" Of course " the girl replied

With a smile the Major continued

" Do you young hacker also promise to protect a fellow hacker from any form of capture especially your hacker family?"

" Yes Sir I most def do"

" And do you young hacker Sara promise to never use physical violence to solve a problem?''

" well duh I would never hurt anyone, well physically, cyberilly not so much."

" Great then I proudly declare that you are now a full member of the hacker group the netzons. Now lets eat.

2010

Penelope did her best to look impartial when her team brought Sara or whatever she was called now brought in, but it was very hard especially considering if Sara was involved that this case just got a lot more personal and close to Garcia and into her very well hidden past and she didn't like it.

" Hey Garcia I need you to get me some info on this woman." Said Hotch peeking through the door of the conference room

" Of course Hotch." said Penelope with a surprisingly steady voice '' what's her name."

" the ID she was trying to burn said Lucy Mulhall."

Penelope turned to her computer and knew she wasn't going to find anything on the fake name but punched it anyway.

"Hey Hotch are you sure that's the right name?" Garcia asked with fake concern for what she was seeing.

" Thats what her ID said why?"

" It's just..well apperlenty she doesn't exist I mean she has a birth record and a social but there is no activity at all no school transcripts no drivers lince or anything she's basically dead!" said Garcia to Hotch who's expression had gone blank

'' Garcia how is that possible?"

"It's not Hotch unless this is a VERY good fake and if it is I'm in for a long night of calling government agencies to find how this could have happened, because Hotch you can't fake a social trust me I've tried.''

"OK thanks Garcia let me know if anything comes up"

"will do boss man.''

As hotch left Penelope felt a huge surge of guilt by lying to her boss about not being able to fake a social but it wasn't REALLY a lie you couldn't FAKE a social. But still she was lying to her boss, her family but then again Sara was her family once and she had taken a othe to fallow the hacker code and she could nerver break that othe even if it ment lying to her family for a little bit. There was another problem also what if Sara was kidnapping the kids? Penelope needed to talk to her! But how?


	6. Chapter 6

1995

It was one forty-five in the morning and Penelope was still up working on a '' poject'' of sorts when she heard the scream coming from Sara's room. Garcia was up in a flash running past Lisa and James as they groggaly walked out of their rooms to investigate.

"Sara what's wrong!'' Penelope asked running into her room

'' The girl was sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs sobbing

'' Sara what is it you can tell us said Penelope as James and Lisa walked into the room

'' yeah kid." said James in a somewhat confused voice '' You can tell us were your family."

''FAMILY!" screamed Sara at the top of her sixteen year old lungs " YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT WERE A FAMILY! BUT WE ARE NOT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHERS REAL NAMES OR WHO WE REALLY ARE BECAUSE THIS IS JUST A JOKE! WE ARE NOT EVEN RELATED!''

Sara put her head back down and began to sob again all Penelope, Lias and James could do was look at each other and then James cleared his throat

" My real name is Mike Jansen and I ran away when I was Seventeen because i told them my parents that I 'am gay and my parents wanted to send me to be 'fixed' I have hacked ever since. Said James looking at Sara. " Oh yeah and the reason I chose the name James is because that 's the name of my first boyfriend who was sent away by his parents so yeah that's my story...Anna?"

James just looked at Penelope who was staring at him in shock at this new revelation she never knew what circumstances had brought her twenty-five year old friend into the underrelm as she liked to call it. After hearing his confession she could admit her painful past.

" My real name is Penelope Garcia and well I was at a party one night and had missed my curfew. when I came home two and a half hours later I found my thirteen year old brother sleeping on the couch and a message on the machine that told me to come down to the hospital right away that there had been an accident. When I got there my mom and dad had died they were hit head on by a drunk driver while out looking for me. A few weeks later I had to stand up in court and tell a judge that I couldn't handle raising four kids on my own and put my brothers in foster care, James came to me later that night and told me about the netizens I was hooked." Said Penelope fighting back tears as the painful memories of her thirteen year old brother Adam looking at her with the utmost hate as she told the judge she couldn't take them.

Mike and Penelope then turned their gaze on to Lisa the oldest and second newest person to the group she had showed up two weeks before Sara did.

" I guess It's my turn then." Lisa said smiling shyly " My real name is Amila hearshade, and well I guess up untill a few months ago I was one of the happiest people alive. You see I had everything, a good job a loving husband and two beautiful kids. Said Lisa visibly close to tears now." Everything was great untill one night where I had to work really late I was a computer programmer you see and well a week before I had taken a vacation so I had a ton of work to catch up on so I stayed at my office late. It had to be around midnight when I got a call from my neighbor who was screaming and crying on the other line. It turned out that my house had caught fire because of a faulty fuse and the fire department was still trying to quell the blaze, by the time I got to my house they had put the fire out but... um." Lias tears were streaming freely now along with Penny's and Mikes as they could guess the rest of her sad story. " My family didn't make it none of them and after that I just gave up went crazy I guess just like everyone here. "

Sara was crying now to as she realized that she wasn't the only one life had screwed over and diced that if her family could tell their stories she could tell hers. Wiping off her tears she began.

" My real name is Noella Grey and I never had a posh life you know it was just me and my mom who had a minimum wage job but it was okay you know. Up untill like six months ago you see my mom meet this new guy at work his name was David I thought he was cool at frist but after like a month or so he started to hit her, and then he got her hooked on drugs which she started using all her money on. After awhile we had no food in the house and my mom started well you know sell herself for money which she would only use on her addiction. I was always good with computers so I found you and diced to run away and I had a bad dream where you didn't want me and made me go back!"

The three young adults just started at each other untill James spoke

"Sara we would never send you back and we are a family and nothing could ever change that."

Sara was smiling through her tears and so was everyone else.

"can you guys stay with me to night? she asked

Evertone nodded and laid down next to the girl and before they knew it they were all asleep.

2010

" we have nothing to hold her on!?" Said Rossi and Morgan together " Why Not? She was found were the hack was traced to!

" That's true" Said Hotch calmly" But the computer and the house was registered to her boyfriend and as far as we can tell she has nothing to do with it.

" Hocth" said Morgan " shes hiding something, even if she's not involved she knows something

" I agree with Morgan ''' Added Emily '' She has to have seen something!"

" We will just have to wait mabey Garcia can find something on Lucy's computer.

As the team were auguring outside the conference room Penelope was hurriedly typing to Lisa who was still living underground she hoped her old friend would reply and come get Sara or Lucy out of Jail. Just as all hope was failing Penelope's computer dinged

_Dear Anna got ur message will be there soon btw are u still with the fbi?_

Penelope quickly looked up to see the team was still looking over Lucy's files.

_Yes and they can't know that I know you guys when will you be here?_

Penelope waited for the reply

_No problem but we need to talk! something strange is going on around here but expect my call get sara a message some how to let her know im coming_

_Alright see you soon -A_

When Garcia was done talking to Lisa she cleared her history and the hard drive on the laptop no one needed to know. Just as she was finishing up the phone started ringing.''

"Hello this is tenchal analyst Penelope Garcia of the FBI who is this."

" Hi my name is Jamie Muhlally Lucy's cousin I heard she's in some sort of trouble."

Penlope couldn't help but smile as she heard her friend speak

" Please hold while I get my boss."

" Alright."

Garcia set the phone down and ran up to her team.

" woa baby girl were's the fire?'' Asked Morgan with concern

" Someone wants to talk to you Hotch she says she's Sa-Lucy's cousin"

" What does she want" Said hotch looking at Garcia with suspicion something was up with their annalist.

" I don't know she said she wants to speak with my superior.

" Alright. Can you trace the call?"

" On it Hotch."

Hotch nodded and followed Garcia to the conference room and started to talk to the woman on the phone meanwhile Garcia excused her self to go to the restroom after walking in the bathroom and closing the door she pulled out her ipad and did something she hadn't had to do in years. Hack the FBI system but she knew what she was doing now. Disabling the cameras around the interrogation room she put the cameras on replay showing the empty hallway it was time for her to make her move. She opened the door to the bathroom a bit to make sure the coats was clear after she was sure she walked over to the interrogation rooms where her adopted sister was being held.

" Sara, Sara what have you gotten yourself into now." Penelope said smiling to the young woman sitting at the table.

The girl looked up and gave one of the biggest smiles ever

" ANNA ohmygosh IT'S YOU I have missed you so much'' said sara forgetting that she was supposed to be handcuffed stood up to give her sister a hug.

" I see those didn't last long." Penelope said looking at the handcuffs still attached to the table " but I can't stay long heres your back story you met Lance three years ago and he is a great guy but when you woke up this morning all his things were gone and you've tried to call him I hacked your phone records and put in a number that is now registerd to Lance who I assume is not a real person."

"Man I no wonder why the FBI gave you a job but how am I getting out?"

Lisa's on her way her cover name is Jamie Muhlally and she is a very close cousin of yours she is also a law student who has very good lawyer connections but i have to go now I was never here ok,"

" Ok Anna but we need to talk soon okay?"

" I Know now bye."

As she left the interrogation room Penelope turned the cameras back on and walked back to her team who were disscuing the new developments of the case.

" Her cousin is a law student?" said Morgan " Well that's just great she'll know that we have nothing to hold her on we'll have to let her go!"

" Chill Morgan" Said Reid " Garcia you found something good right?"

" I'm sorry you guys this girl is either REALLY scary good or she's innocent and I have nothing."

" Garcia are you sure there's nothing there." Said Hotch angrily

" Come here I 'll show you." Said Garcia leading them back to Lucy's fake main computer.

" Now when you look for a hacker's computer your looking for odd things like recently cleared computer history or illegal programing that will help you bypass fire wall and on this computer there is none of that all that I can find is normal woriking functions of the windows 7 programing and other default programs nothing wonky at all.''

" So were back at square one" said Rossi " Thats just great."

" I'm sorry for yelling at you Garcia It's just that the longer we stand around the more likely another kid is going to go missing, have you flared the school files" Said Hotch

" Yes sir I have" Said Penelope " But you see I can only see the hack while it's happening if the files have already been hacked I won't know untill..."

" Until another kid goes missing" Hotch finished for her

" Yeah I'm sorry Hotch I could go through every kid in the system but there are like 200,000 kids in school in the bay area it would litarly take a lifetime."

" What if you narrowed it down." Said the young genius

" Your right Reid! they were only taking smart high school students!" Said Garcia running to her computer " Now if I narrow it down to high school students in all honors classes or something like that it will narrow it down to UGH 9.000 names, well I better start somewhere"

" Is there anything we can do to help baby girl" Said Morgan watching Penelope type a 1,000 words per minute

" Not really hot stuff unless you can clone me?"

" Sorry babe lemme know if you got something.''

" Got it hot stuff."

As Morgan and the rest of the team left the room Garcia continued to look for leads Knowing tat Lucy had nothing big to do with the case.


	7. Chapter 7

1997

It was one of those days were the gang was doing nothing at all. Sara was Watching T.V James was reading a book, Lisa was snapping pictures on her camera while Penelope sat and watched from the kitchen. everything was great,except something was really bugging her but she had no idea what she was just about to ask Lisa what she was doing when all of a sudden all the computers in the house went crazy beeping and alerting the gang to a big problem, the cops were on their way. James quickly jumped into leadership mode.

"Anna go shut down all the computers save as much data as you possibly can then use this flash drive to kill the computer it's self, Sara start packing essentials clothes for everyone food and tons of water bottles, and Lisa hack into the cops computers get them lost it won't stop them but it will but us time this is not a drill people move it!"

Every one went off to do their jobs they knew they only had a limited amount of time to pack kill the computers and leave before the cops got there but they were prepared they had two cars for the gang Sara and Anna in one car while James and Lisa took the other they would drive in different directions for days and when the coast was clear they would call each other and reestablish there lives somewhere else but they had to leave this one first.

After what seemed like hours all the computers were wiped clean and their emergency bags were in the cars James then pulled out two disposable cell phones and handed one to Penelope.

" This is good for one call." said James " Only use it if your caught if nothing happens I'll call you in three days please stick together."

" Ok got it but now we have to go what way are you going ?"

'' Your right were heading north towards Oregon you go down toads arzoina don't stop untill your there ok."

" Alright James see you soon I hope."

"Hey don't worrie we'll be fine now go."

As they got into their cars and drove off they could hear the sirens and they knew they got out just in time.

**2010**

"Alright everybody we need to take a break for to-night no new kids have gone missing and we have worked on this case for the past twelve hours" Said Hotch looking at his team who were emotionally and mentally exhausted " Let's go back to the hotel we need fresh eyes for the morning"

Everyone on the team agreed all except Garcia who was still typing away on her laptop trying to look through all 9,000 files and also constily mottering the trace she put up on any suspicious hacks but it wasn't going so well the most she had gotten was a teenager who was trying to change their grades she told Hotch but he just laughed and said to let that one go if the kid was smart enough to hack the schools commuter then mabey he deserved the A he was changing his grade to.

" Baby girl you need to get some sleep your eyes are going to be really sore from staring at the computer screens all day."

" But Morgan I close I can feel it and I KNOW ive seen that symbol BEFORE BUT WHERE and its going to drive me crazy if I don't find out!"

" Hush mamma you need to pump your brakes and clam down come on baby let's go to the hotel you can eat some real food and go to bed come back to it tomorrow."

" Fine your right Morgan lets go."

when the team had finished dinner it was already midnight every one walked to their own rooms and got into bed all except Penelope who as soon as her door was closed she opened up her own laptop and began chatting with Lisa and Sara

_annagirl123: Are you guys ok? Did you get home alright?_

_Lisamiere3: Yeah were all fine James is with us Anna we NEED to talk today but not online can you come over ik its dangours for you but it can help with what your working on! _

_annagirl123: Alright same address rite?_

_Lisamiere3: Yup it won't take to long just hurry up it's really important!_

Penelope looked at her computer in disbelief how could she be doing this but she did take a oth to help her hacker family no matter what and that she would.

For the second time that day Penelope did something she was forbidden to do she hacked the hotel secure network and turned off the log that told when she opened her door or when the key card was scaned the only thing that would show up was when she opened her door with Morgan right behind her just in case after she was done she pulled out something she never thought she would need agian something she brought with her at all times hidden in the lining of her purse the I.D that she had created so long ago Anna's I.D the one with the real fake social security number and off she went to see her old friends promising herself that she wouldn't get lost in their world she was only doing this to solve a case and to see if they knew anything about the odd symbol that cropped up everywhere. Looking around her hotel room one last time she walked out the door remembering to turn off the cameras on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**1999**

" TO Annlie the smartest hacker of all time!" screamed the gang while sitting in a both in the best hacker club in San Fransisco they were all celebrating Annlie who had worked on the same project for a LONG time. Real fake I.D's and the only people in the world who had them were her family who were sitting at the both with her. The gang now had real social security numbers, real birth records, real looking childhood photos and best of all, somewhat real lives and they would be able to live them for as long as they wanted

" Now Annie how on God's beautiful earth did you figure out how to do these things because I know that James as wonderful as he is did not come up with this brilliant idea'' Said lou

Lou was the newest addition to the gang he was also Jame's life partner they had met shortly after the police scare in 97 and had been together ever sence he wasn't a bad hacker either.

" Oh I don't know lou but I guess the idea first hit me when I joined the nettizons but I didn't start working on it untill Sara joined, you see now sara can have a normal life she won't have to worrie about the runaway charge because she isn't Noella Grey anymore.''

As Garcia said this Sara just beamed it was one of Sara's greatest fears getting caught and sent back to live with her abusive mother or even sent to jail for running away she would never have to worrie about that again.

" I'll drink to that!" Said Lisa with a grin " Waiter Four more beers and a Pepsi Please!"

For the rest of that night the gang dance and had fun they would never have to worrie about their old lives catching them again.

**2010**

When Garcia finally reached the address she tipped the cab driver and thanked him for his service he then tipped his hat and drove off. There she was at the house she thought she would never be allowed to see agian and as much as her gut told her it was wrong she was excited she wanted nothing more as to run inside and hug her family, forgetting momentarily who she had left behind at the hotel. When she walked inside she could see that everyone was sitting in the dinning room waiting for her they were all talking amongst themselves: James, Sara, Lisa and Lou all there it seemed as if no time had passed seince she had been forced to leve them.

'' Ahm...Hey" Garcia said as she entered the dinning room

Before she knew what was going on she was wrapped up in a giant hug from her hacker gang they all began to talk at once trying to catch her up with what she had missed over the years.

" guys'' the talking continued" GUYS, look I really missed you all but we need to get down to bisnuss what in the name of all that is technical is going on in the hacker realm? Please tell me you are not kidnapping kids!"

" An-I mean Penny chill we would never do that, that is a MAJOR hacker code brake!'' said Lisa appalled that her old friend would even suggest such an awful thing." But there is something you should know...The kids aren't the only people to go missing several hackers have also gone MIA but the police doesn't know about them yet... But I don't think they ever will because involving police in a missing hacker is like calling the cops because the someone stole your dope...It's plain stupid but there has been many disappearing hackers."

Garcia was astonished but knew that Lisa was right for a hacker to be reported missing was crazy and also very unlikely but the fact that hackers had gone missing as well was something the police had never considered in their missing kids profile it could be a complete game changer but how would she let her team know without getting herself sent to jail.

" Ohmygosh you guys why didn't you call me sooner I could have helped!" said Penelope

" we didn't know they were connected untill now." Said Sara" Not untill the kids started going missing and the symbol started popping up...It's a hacker terrorist symbol but not like the 9/11 ones these are antigovernment hackers."

" But why do they want kids if their hackers and who the heck are they!"

"That my dear,dear women is what we are going to find out." said James with a mischievous smile


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in like ever but you know life gets CRAZY but anyway back now and ENJOY!**

**1991**

" AHH this is so nice Anna" said Sarah recline on a beach chair while Lou and James were walking along the Hawaiian shooore " Why haven't we done this before! It is such a good stress reliever and after the year we've had we deserve this!"

It was true the previous year had been crazy with the real fake I.D's and the great ideas that went with it, the gang had opened up their fake I.D's bisnuess to customers, but not to hackers or criminals but to people in trouble. Penelope had gotten the idea from Sarah home situation, the hackers would help out people like sarah, women with abusive husbands/boyfriends to teens with abusive parents but before they would help the people they ran serious background checks and made sure they were telling the truth. In the past year alone they had helped over 25 people start over a huge number to the job they had to perform.

" Well my dear mini-hacker even the avengers need a break some times and where better the beautiful tropics of Hawaii!"

" Couldn't have said it better my self." Said Sarah getting off her chair to join a game of volley ball. " you coming anna?"

"No you go ahead I'm going to work on my tan" said anna with a smile

**2010**

The night had been a long one the old gang had loaded Penelope with enough information to write a book but they still had no leads on who could be taking the kids or the hackers but now she faced a new problem. The profile was wrong the team didn't know all the facts so they had no way of knowing what the kidnappers really wanted but as of now all Penelope wanted to do was crawl in to her warm bed and sleep. Just as Penelope had pulled back her covers and laid down came a *knock* at her door.

"Garcia you almost ready breakfast is waiting for you." said Emily through the locked door.

Penelope silently swore to her self._ How could I have stayed out all night! ah!_ clearing her throat Penelope replied " Almost Em just finishing up my hair"

" Alright Garcia but were leaving in like an hour ."

" Got it Em"

As Emily's foot steps retreated down the hall Penelope rolled out of bed and ran to take the fastest shower of her life after she had finished she dried her hair had put together one of her outfits. She couldn't let her team get suspicious of her. The whole process took about forty-five minutes and when she got down to the kitchen the team was sitting around eating and bouncing ideas from each other much like she and her hacker team were doing all last night. grabbing a muffin and a big cup of coffee she went and sat down next to deark who noticed right away how tired she was.

"Hey Garcia how did you sleep last night? " asked Deark with an air of humor at the tech goddess inability to sleep in such a nice hotel.

" Well you know my dear it IS hard to sleep when there's a Doctor Who marathon on" she said with a smile

" Ohh what channel was that on!" said Reid with excitement

The team all burst out with laughter at the young geniuses excitement over his favorite T.V show.

The team was still laughing when Hotch got a call as he walked away to take the phone call the team went quite trying to listen.

" Alright... we will be right there bye.'' Hotch walked back over to the table with the team and dropped a bombshell " Two more kids were discovered missing this morning and they just found a body.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys sorry about the waite you know life gets really crazy with work and school and what not so enjoy! I promise to try harder to stay consistent. By the way I don't own CM just to clear up any confusion ;3 oh btw mistake in the last chapter the year in the begging was supposed to be 2000 not 1991 sorry to confuzzle yousXD**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

2000

It had been a long week for Anna and the gang, three new people had come to their home asking for fake I.D's. They could also feel the cops watching their every move so tensions were running high in the gangs house hold.

"Sarah! SARAH! where are you I told you to a thousand times it is YOUR turn to do the dishes this week! screamed Lou up the stairs where the twentey-one-year-old's room was.

" I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your undies in a twist! I don't see you motoring the police's activity at the moment mister high-and-mighty! So don't get on my back about the dishes!" said Sarah with a pout.

" EXCUSE ME I-" Just then there came a knock at the door, Annalie who had sat on the couch reading a book looked up just as her two friends stopped fighting.

" Oh for goodness sakes!" Said Anna with annoyance in her voice. " I swear this place is worse than Grand Central Station." She said getting up from the couch.

At this point the other two hackers where nervous, they had no appointments today and no knowledge of anyone who would be visiting. Anna had opened the door to a tall faire skinned young man who could be no more than twenty.

"Hello." said Anna with a uncertain smile '' Can I help you?''

" Yes, you actually can." said the man unfazed "Is there an Annile Liverson and a James Rider here?''

2010 Team P.O.V

The site where the body was found was a nut house. There where reporters and nosy people everywhere, it took five officers to keep the crowd at bay. As the B.A.U arrived on site the reporters began to bang on the S.U.V's windows begging for answers to their and so many others questions.

" Do we know whose body this is, I mean is it even one of ours?" said Morgan with concern.

" No idea, '' Said Hotch with his useall stoic voice. " The detective only said that they had found a body and that we had to see it for ourselves.''

As the team walked over to the body that was surrounded by trees in the densely forested area they saw the symbol that was found in the teens rooms spray painted on all the surrounding trees with the same red spray paint and knew why the detective wanted them there. But the worst was yet to come the body was not of one of the kids but a grown woman.

"What the hell?" said Prentiss to Rossi in a whisper " This isn't any of our missing she doesn't fit the profile at all."

" So my friends from the F.B.I what do you make of this?"

The team just stood in shock and knew at that point that their profile was off.

Penelope's P.O.V.

Keeping her eye's open was a struggle but doing checks on the two new missing was helping her stay a wake by pulling on her heartstrings. The team had just gotten off the elevator at the P.D and where looking defeted, she didn't want to know whose body they had found. All the kids families where waiting around looking lost not wanting it to be there child but feeling bad about what that ment for some other family. Penelope watched as Rossi talked to the families their was mixed emotions but no one seemed devastated or in a form of shock, that could only mean one thing...They hadn't found a missing child but some one else. Just then J.J came up to her with a file to go over.

"J.J whats going on?" Said Garcia with a nervous voice J.J knew that their tech usually got to connected to the cases, but then again didn't they all in their own way?

" Oh Garcia." Said J.J with a sigh" This case was difficult enough with only the kids going missing but now these people have dropped us a body of a grown woman with the same symbols surrounding her!

" Oh , Jajy that is awful do you have a name for me mabey she has connections to one of the kids we don't know about!" At this point Penelope was lying through her teeth she knew the mysterious women was a missing hacker but if she was a good hacker the team would never know that.

" Not at this time we are waiting on dental records to come back. What have you got on our two missing.

" Same as the first three. good grades , AP and Honors classes Jason had taken a lot of computer programming classes." With the last comment Penelope was hoping to drop a hint about the groups need for hackers and computer savvy people but J.J only nodded and resumed reading her file.

As the day wore on the case seemed to grow slow once again the parents of the two new missings had no idea who would do this like before both of their kids where richer with good friends and sense.

" Ok guys what do we know about this unsub?'' said Rossi annoyed with where the case was going nowhere fast."

" They seem to have a pretty good ego, they basically threw a body in our faces and said here have a go at this." said Prentiss

"They seem to be intelligent enough to blend in around their victims houses,and to get in and out with the kids do we know where the point of entry is in the houses?" Asked Reid while puzzling over his map trying to get a geological profile.

"From the reports it seems they entered through the front door." Said Morgan looking at the photos of the house." Waite. Garcia Did all the families have alarm systems?"

"Um one second here." Said Garcia typing fast on her computer." No the Hernandez family does not own an alarm system, but all the others do."

" J.J talk to the families see if they rember setting their alarm systems if so that means the teens are either in on it or the people who are taking them are VERY smart and have put a lot in to this."


	11. Chapter 11

2000

Sara's P.O.V

" Who the hell did that weirdo think he was?!" Thought Sara angerliy "Demandig and audiance with James and Anna!"

Lou, Sara and Lisa where sitting in the living room waiting, after the strange man showed up demanding to see the gangs leaders, Lou, Lisa and Sara had been fuming. At the last Underground hacker confrence the netezions said that the cops where close and they wouldn't be doing ANY busniess for awhile!

" Who do you think weirdo is?" Said Sara nervouly the man who came to the door was a tall man, he was wearing a suit and had a the look of a very powerful man, bad but powerful.

" I don't know Sara." said Lou watching the door anxiolusy " But I don't like him."

" He looks like a dealer or a mob leader not a hacker. Have you ever seen him at any confrence? asked Lisa nervous for her friend that she had come to see as a daughter in the other room.

"No but that dosn't mean-" Just then there was a crash in the office and Sara,Lisa and Lou where on their feet runnig to the office where that man was with their family. They were outside the room when the heard James and Anna yelling at the man.

" NOW LISTEN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!'' Screamed James "WE LIVE BY A CODE AND WE WILL _NOT _HELP YOU! NOW LEAVE AND DO NOT COME BACK!"

" You'll regret this!" said the man with anger as he stormed out the office door." I work for some very powerful people and you will do what we say!"

Sara and Lisaran to Anna who was standing in the office stairing where the man had obviolsly thrown one of James porclin trinkets.

" Anna are you O.K! What did he want?" asked Lisa and Sara at the same time

" He-" Just then James cut her off

" Nothing he was just an moran." After a few minutes James walked over to Anna and whisperd in her ear she nodded and turned off the main computer without a word.

"James what is going on!" said Lou grabbing him by the sholders

" Lou, honey." said James his face softing for the first time sence the man left." Go sit in the living room for a minute take Sara and lisa with you.''

" What happend, James please tell me did he hurt you or Anna because-." started Lisa

" No,No he didn't but somethings come up and I think its time to move on go pack." All of you. That night the gang drove Lou and James in one car and the girls in the other they drove wordlessly to the air port and took off to paris.

2010

The info on the woman found dead came back and to no shock to Penelope there was no dentail records, no medical records or no missing persons picture that matched her. When she told the team she almost broke they where so dissapointed.

" What dose this mean Garcia." Said Hotch with a frown thinking on her feet Penlope came up with a way to get the team a clue.

" Well,...Umm..I.."Penelope stutted

" Garcia, if you have an idea please share it can't hurt." said Hotch with a smile

"welllitwouldbeimpossablefort hepeoplewhotookhertoeraseher wholelifelikethatsir!" said Garcia frantically watching her bosses reaction

"What are you saying Garcia, that she did it her self?''

"Yes, or she paid someone to do it. You see when I lived underground I had just turned eighteen so I didn't have anything too erase but people who do useally pay a random hacker to do it for them. But it's not cheep."

'' Are you saying that this women is a hacker?"

" Im not sure but if I had to guess. I would agree that has some hacker in her.''

" Alright, that means we have to start over and look at everything once again."


	12. Chapter 12

2000

The whole ride to their new house in paris Anna had "bought" Anna and James had remained silent about the mysterious man who came into their lives and broke it, the same way he had broken the trinket on James's desk. But no matter how many times Anna and James had told Lou, Sara and Lisa to drop it they refused and finally Anna and James broke, promising to tell them everything after they had settled in. Of course their friends would hold them to that promise so as soon as James and Anna had put their bags down in their house they were bombed with questions.

" O.K guys. SPIL!" said Sara with determination in her eyes " One second our lives are fine, and then this bozo shows up and makes us leave our home and our business! You two don't scare easy... are we in danger?"

Anna and James looked at their family and wished that they had answers for them, but all they knew was that the " bozo" as Sara, Lisa and James liked to call him _was_ dangours. He was in their office for 10 minutes before he basically claimed their family as his own and demanded that James and Anna help him is some waked out plans that would " Change the world" :

"All right, all right" Said James "Look , I-we don't know what he wanted but, he wasn't a proper hacker. He was a radical, scary, and whatever he's up to it's better to be FAR away that's why we left."

"James is right." said Anna getting her voice back after the shock." and we aren't scared of _him_, we're the netzions and we could take down any hacker, however when he gets caught we don't want to be caught in the cross fire. Besides the cops where closing in any way, it's better that we left."

" I don't know guys, what about the people we help?" Asked Lisa with concern

" Don't worry, this weirdo will fade out, and when he does we'll go back." said James with a small smile " but for now we're in Pairs, the city of love! let's enjoy ourselves."

2010

The day had been a long one for everyone, Penelope especially she was trying to send her team in the right direction without giving herself up. However there was only so much she could say without giving her and her family away. But it was because her close ties to her other family that people where dying and she knew this.

" Gracie, what are you doing?" Penelope thought to herself putting her face in her hands

Just then Jenifer walked in and noticed how sad her friend seemed.

" Pen I know this is a tough one but don't worry we'll catch the guy, I mean he has to slip up some where... especially with an operation this big."

" I know J, but it seems like these people are just laughing, you know while we sit here and pick up this guys puzzle pieces he's laughing and saying we'll never figure it out!" Said Penelope. " And then there is this symbol that I KNOW I've seen!

" Hey your stressed, we all are, I just ame in her to tell you that Hotch thinks it's time for us to take a break and sleep," said Jenifer looking at her obviously exusted friend. " You especially, and I know you were lying about that Doctor who marathon last night, you need to sleep. O.K don't make me take your computer.

" Alright, alright I know." said Penelope accepting defeat realizing that she would have to sleep sometime. " lets' go

After the team ate dinner Penelope walked into her room and collapsed into bed. Not soon after she began to dream.

It was after Sara, Lisa and Lou where asleep that Anna and James meet on the roof top with the file that the man Adam had left for them.

" Do you think he was serious, I mean he wanted us to help him hack people out of jail James, bad people" said Penelope with tears in her eyes. " what is he playing at, I mean he sounded serious about that whole thing, even the part about overthrowing the government"

" I know, I know! but what should we do? call the police?'' asked James looking just as scared as Anna

"I don't know.. would that work I mean can you imange the dispatcher... They would think that we were nuts or terrorist!" Said Penelope taking a deep breath. " our best bet is what we said before, we stay here and keep an eye on things and if it gets bad we bring it down ourselves."

" Your right, but Anna we can't tell the others, it would only cause panick and put targets on their heads." said James

" James I understand but what if... something happens to us..what if Adam tries something?" Said Penelope hating the idea of hiding something like this to their family.

" I don't know Anna, I just don't know.."

With that Anna and James began to go through the folder that was set up like an advertisement and on the last page was a symbol drawn in red that said simply underneath _" The symbol of victory."_

Garcia woke up with a start, how could she have forgotten it was _him,_ but how could that be?! James had said after she had gotten arrested that he had been sent to jail...Unless he got out or cut a deal! Getting up from her bed she got dressed frantically and hacked into the hotel security once again cutting off the camara putting it on a loop that would last for 15 minutes just enough time for her to get out: also once again turning off the door moneter. Packing up her computer and taking out her fake licence the one that called her Anna she left her room, realizing that she had to get to James and her family of hackers. Running down the stairs and into the parking ramp she knew she couldn't risk going down the front if someone from her team was sitting in the lobby she put on a hat shielding her from view of the cameras and began her walk. But before she got out of the parking ramp a pair of headlights came on and a black van pulled up next to her. Before she could scream a pair of hands where around her mouth and the world faded to blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

2001

It had been almost six months since James and Anna had moved the group from their beloved San Francisco home, and for the pasts six months there had been no activity from the man who had walked through their front door all those months ago. Anna and James had began to think that they may have jumped the gun on the moving to Paris thing but at this point it didn't matter they where happy, and after while the man with the plans to changed the world faded from memory.

2010 Hackers P.O.V

The group had been up since three in the morning looking through all their old connections seeing if anyone knew who these evil hackers where. It was at a moment of desperation when Lou pulled out a box of files, and started flipping through information that had already been downloaded into on to flash drives. He was about to give up when he came across a file that was marked 2001 in someone else's handwriting, as soon as he began to read the file it all came back to him from nine years ago. He remembered how the man Adam had threatened his family and their operation so he and Anna had moved to Pairs the next day. When he reached the back page James was in shock with himself, how could he have forgotten this? of all things!

" I got to go!" Said James jumping from his chair at the kitchen table " I'll be right back!"

With that he ran outside and began walking to his car that he had parked in an ally behind the house when like in the parking garage, a black van pulled up next to him and he was hit in the neck with a sharp needle and after that there was nothing.

2010 Team's P.O.V

The team had gotten hard cases before but this case was a bigger harder than any case they had seen in a while and as the days wore on the more doubtful the team got that they would ever find any of the kids or the people who were taking them. Everyone was tired the morning after Penelope had been taken but none of them knew of the horrible thing that had happened to their favorite hacker. It was around 8:00 in the morning when Hotch sent Emily to wake up Penelope, and at this point Hotch was not a happy man, this was the second morning in a row that Penelope had caused the team to be late to the police station. When Emily went to Penelope's room and got no answer she assumed Garcia had fallen asleep with head phone's in and got a spare key from the front desk.

" Pen, it's me Emily I'm coming in O.K." opening Garcia's door Emily was met with an empty room, Emily walked toward the bathroom and saw that the door was open and Garcia was not in her room and that her purse was also missing. Emily walked back downstairs and told Hotch that Garcia wasn't in her room and that her purse was missing.

" Emily, are you sure?" Said Hotch with concern " I understand that Garcia could have already left but she would have sent someone a message, this isn't like her at all."

" Hotch, I know what an empty room looks like!" Said Emily with annoyance and I highly doubt Garcia is hiding under the bed."

" Your right Emily, she probably just went to the station early this morning although it's weird that she didn't tell anyone.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and it was decided that they would head to the police station and catch up with Garcia there. When they got to the station the team went straight to the conference room where Garcia had been stationed for the past few days and saw that all the computers where still there and her own laptop was no where to be found, it was then that the team realized that their friend was missing, Hotch immediately went into leader mode.

" Hotch! what does this mean!" said Morgan with fear in his eyes. " She wouldn't just walk out on us Hotch somethings wrong."

" I know Morgan, but we aren't going to find her sitting here, we are going to go back to the hotel and search her room and look at the security videos to see if we can piece together what happened. In three hours the team had watched every second of the security videos and tore apart Garcia's room and all they knew now was that it was very possible that their friend could be a ghost and that there was a very strange black van in the parking garage last night. The team was sitting in the police station with fear in their hearts when the most unexplained thing happened a the key witness and her cousin walked into the police station along with a man none of the team had ever seen before  
" Lucy." said Hotch with anger in his voice " What do and your friend's want."

" Look this is going to sound strange, but we need your help our friend was taken last night! Plus, we know about your tech." Said Sara with tears almost spilling over

" What do you mean you know about our tech!" Said Morgan with anger " Listen you sneaky bitch! you better tell us what the hell is going on NOW!"

" O.K, O.K, but listen its complicated!" but trust us we don't want anyone to get hurt! but if we are going to help you there are rules!


End file.
